1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a data processing system and computer program product for automatically managing data volume copies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern computer systems today, collections of data are usually organized and stored in one or more volumes. A volume is an area of storage for data. A volume may be located in a file system. Volumes are typically stored on one or more storage subsystems. A storage subsystem provides persistent storage of data and typically includes one or more storage devices, such as disk drives. The data stored within the volumes have associated metadata to describe the data and allow access to the data.
Modern storage subsystems provide a variety of functions. For example, a storage subsystem may provide a copy service function, which allows almost instantaneous point-in-time copies of storage volumes to be made from a source location to a target location independent of a host machine. Users often utilize this copy service function to create data backups of storage volumes for reporting purposes, disaster recovery, and the like.
Once copies of the storage volumes are created, the storage volume copies may be attached to a host machine for accessing the copied data. However, the user then performs actions to provision the host system for the new storage volume copies. In addition, the user performs additional actions to attach the new storage volume copies to that host machine.